1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clipper and more particularly to an electric hair clipper with improved blade control structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, an electric hair clipper kit usually provides a control device for adjusting the blade to a suitable cutting depth. The control device is a rotatable loop that mounts on the middle section of the hair clipper and cooperates with the transmission structures that sets inside the hair clipper to match a related or plurality related effects. However, the operation is inconvenience and structures inside the hair clipper are limited and the orientation effect is unclear. The disadvantages still need to improve.